


His name is Dom. What kind of relationship do you think he had with his team?

by rsadelle



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Multi, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-07-07
Updated: 2001-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-28 13:44:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I found another way to calm him down, at least for a little while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His name is Dom. What kind of relationship do you think he had with his team?

Jesse was ADD. When he told me that, I found out what it meant, how to help him. He wasn't the only one who could use a computer. I read up on it. I read about Ritalin, and how it has some of the same effects as nicotine and cocaine, how it can dull that brilliance he exuded. If it would have helped, I would have paid for it, even before we started taking the trucks. I would have found the money somewhere. But it wouldn't have helped. It would have changed him, made him someone else.

He said engines calmed him, so I let him loose in my garage. I let him tinker and learn to his heart's content. I bought him the best computer money could buy, and the car software to match.

I found another way to calm him down, at least for a little while. I took him to my bed. Mia would go down on him while I fucked him, long and slow, until he was begging to come. I could look over his shoulder and down into her eyes. I would let him come when he was twisting and writhing. I would come. Then I would pull him back into my lap and against my chest, and we would watch Mia make herself come. She always let Jesse lick her fingers.

He would sleep then, a few hours of deep, restful sleep, while we held him snugly between our bodies. The calm would last a few hours, a day, and then his hyperactive energy would take over again.

I was all he had, and I let him die.


End file.
